


lazy mornings

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 22. lazy, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: For Day 22. lazy of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 22. lazy of Femslash February 2020.

Lazy, slow mornings are a precious and rare commodity, a gift.

It's a rare indulgence that they get to share a whole day free at the same time, but when they do, they make the most of it. Which means lazy mornings in bed, waking up slowly and under their own power, or by the soft gentle touch of a lover, a kiss a caress.

Delia is kissing her now, lazy and sweet and soft, taking her time, lingering. Patsy succumbs to her kiss, gives in to it, delights in it, let's Delia have her wicked way with her, taking care of them both, gently.

After, when passion has been woken and answered, they lay about in their bed, entangled and happy, knowing that they are right where they belong, where they are meant to be.

'Morning…' Patsy finally says, feeling boneless and well-loved, delighted to be in Delia's secure embrace. 

Delia's arm squeezes around her, holding her close, tight and safe. 'Morning…'

And they kiss again, falling into it with no haste, entangling with each other once more, because they have the whole day ahead if them, lazy and slow and perfect.


End file.
